


Shameless Self-Insertion: A Soldier in the Night

by meleedamage



Series: Shameless Self-Insertion: Winter Soldier [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cunnilingus, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because every girl deserves a hot night with the Winter Soldier...</p><p>Just when you're starting to suspect that your job as a research assistant with Stark Industries seems too good to be true, a confused super soldier appears in the night and he's ready to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless Self-Insertion: A Soldier in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something a bit different, my first attempt at a Bucky x Reader fic. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think. xo

You awaken in the middle of the night from a fitful sleep, sitting bolt upright in bed, sweaty and panic-stricken. Another nightmare... For a brief moment, you aren’t certain exactly where you are and your eyes sweep across the room as you try to regain your bearings. The tower… It’s been six months since you moved into the Stark Tower and you’re slowly giving up hope of it ever feeling quite like home. 

The nightmares had begun in the months following the attack on New York City. Visceral scenes of carnage. People running and screaming through the street. Terror raining down from above. Running for your life, until your chest is burning and your legs are cramping, desperately seeking out some place to hide. The horrific dreams had been mercifully infrequent - until only recently. 

You’d suspected that the job as a research assistant with Stark Industries was too good to be true when you’d accepted it and you were beginning to think that you’d been right all along. Your work has exposed you to hard truths you’d been happier not knowing, about the monstrous things people were capable of doing as they traversed roads paved with good intentions. You find yourself questioning everything. Tossing and turning in the darkness, never quite able to relax completely.

A flash from the corner of the room catches your eye as the faintest trace of light reflects against something metallic and you realize with a creeping sense of dread that you aren’t alone. You brace yourself for the worst, holding your breath as you switch on the lamp on your bedside table. A menacing figure stands watching silently, long dark hair hanging wildly in front of his icy eyes, barefoot and shirtless, dressed in only a low-slung pair of black lounge pants. He continues staring intently, focused like a laser.

It’s The Winter Soldier, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, former Howling Commando, childhood friend of Steve Rogers and recovering brainwashed assassin. He’s been living at the tower since you moved in and you’ve seen him around but you aren’t sure that you’ve ever spoken a word to each other, _so what is he doing standing in your bedroom in the middle of the night?!_ He says something to you in a language that you don’t understand, watching expectantly like he’s played his part in a practised routine and the next step is all yours.

You respond with a long look of confusion and he repeats the same phrase, louder this time as if that’s somehow going to make a difference. His arm emits a faint whirring as the metal plates shift and you’re suddenly staring. Even working in the tower, it isn’t exactly something you see every day. 

You clutch the sheets tightly as he takes two steps towards you, looming overhead so closely that you can feel the heat from his breath against your skin as he utters the same phrase again. He’s close enough that his scent overwhelms you, crisp and clean like he just stepped out of the shower with a warm base note of something smoky and distinctly male. You swallow thickly, working up the courage to speak.

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand,” you say softly, looking up towards him with a frown. “What are you doing here?” His bright eyes widen, darting back and forth in a panic as if he isn’t quite sure how to answer your question. 

“Aren’t you supposed to tell me that?” he asks, pinning you under his frosty gaze. “I’m ready to comply.”

“Ready to comply with what?” you reply blankly.

“Your orders... The mission,” he responds as if the answer ought to be obvious. You continue staring up at his pretty face in confused silence. “You have no fucking idea what I’m talking about, do you? Shit. I… I shouldn’t be here, should I?” He sits down on the edge of the bed and buries his face in his hands, letting out a long shaky breath. You watch him, uncertain how to respond – you ought to be terrified by the prospect of an unhinged Winter Soldier having a meltdown in your bedroom in the dead of night but instead your heart aches for him and you wonder how someone so strong can possibly be so fractured.

“It’s okay,” you say quietly, reaching out to comfort him. Your hand settles over his perfectly-sculpted bicep and your thumb brushes against his arm reassuringly. His skin is soft and warm, the muscle beneath it firm and unyielding and he’s trembling just slightly. He takes in a long, slow breath and as he lets it out, you see him begin to relax. _How long has it been since someone touched him like this?_ You imagine how it might feel to wrap your arms around him and hold him, to run your fingers through his hair and rub your palm over his back in soothing circles until he’s steady again. 

He raises his head and turns to look at you, placing his bionic hand over yours. The metal is smooth against your skin and warmer than you expected. Your breath catches in your chest as he gazes into your eyes with a sad smile. His unique combination of good looks and somber vulnerability is utterly fucking devastating.

“I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t scare you. I still get… confused sometimes,” he sighs, looking down towards the floor uncomfortably. “I should go…”

“Wait,” you blurt out, squeezing his arm as he moves to stand up. “Are you sure you’re okay? Can I call someone for you?”

“No,” he replies, looking at you with a mix of surprise and intrigue and just the slightest hint of something darker. “I’ll be fine. I appreciate the concern though. It’s been a long time since a pretty girl worried ‘bout me.” 

“Oh, yeah?” you say, trying your best to play it cool. “Maybe I’m just concerned for my personal safety.”

“Nope,” he responds with a saucy grin. “You’re worried about me. Otherwise, you’d have let me leave without tryin’ to stop me. You can’t bullshit a bullshitter, sweetheart.”

“Hmm… I guess you’re smarter than you look,” you reply with a smile.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks, wincing dramatically. 

“Well, pretty boys like you usually aren’t this astute,” you explain. He rolls his eyes with a sigh and you withdraw your hand from his arm as he shifts, turning to face you squarely.

“Does this look pretty to you?” he asks, pointing towards his metal shoulder and arching a brow. Your eyes move over his exposed chest, settling on the juncture where man meets machine. His skin is mottled with a web of scars that makes your insides twist. Thinking about the terrible things that had been done to him is almost more than you can bear. You wet your lips, imagining the taste of his skin and the feeling of his hand wrapped in your hair and pressing soft kisses over every blemished inch. “I’m a fuckin’ mess…” he adds quietly.

“Seriously?” you respond in disbelief. “It’d take a lot more than that to cost you your pretty boy status. I mean, I wouldn’t throw you out of bed.” You immediately regret the words as soon as they leave your lips. 

“Yeah, I guess you haven’t yet,” he chuckles, running his hand through his hair, “but you’ll have to eventually or I’ll end up stayin’.”

“Sorry?” you ask, knitting your brows. The idea of him sticking around is making you awfully hot under the collar and you shift uncomfortably under the covers as the pulsing between your legs grows slicker.

“You gave me an order,” he replies, as his eyes drift down to the movement beneath the sheets. He licks his lips and his eyes flick back up, meeting your own. “You told me to wait.” You bite into the side of your mouth, trying to maintain a neutral expression as your mind floods with a rush of a million filthy possibilities and a chorus of girlish shrieking echoes internally. He watches you carefully as you inhale and exhale evenly.

“You have to do whatever I say?” you ask carefully, trying your utmost to suppress your excitement.

“Uh huh,” he replies soberly. “Something must’ve triggered my programming. I was ready to comply and you gave me an order, so it looks like you’re callin’ the shots now.”

“Jesus,” you accidentally mutter aloud. “That’s, uh, that sounds… but you could tell me if you didn’t want to comply with an order, right? Sorry… I’m probably overthinking this.” 

“I probably could if you ordered me to. All I know is that I’m really itchin’ for you to boss me around a little,” he responds lopsided grin. “This is kinda weird. I’m pretty sure that I’m normally not this lucid when I’m under orders.”

“Alright, if don’t want to follow a command, you have to tell me,” you say, trying your best to sound authoritative.

“Nah. I don’t want to do that,” he retorts. You look at him in bewilderment and his lips turn up into a cheeky grin. “I’m just yankin’ your chain, doll.”

“Hmm… Maybe I should just order you to leave,” you reply, folding your arms across your chest. “I don’t actually remember inviting you in. Technically, you’re trespassing.”

“You don’t wanna do that,” he says confidently. “I think you like me.” He cocks his head slightly and bites into his lower lip, challenging you to deny it with a flick of his eyebrow. 

“I don’t know the first thing about you,” you reply softly. “Well, I mean, I know of you… from history class and I’ve heard some… other things but…” He watches you, blinking slowly with an expression that’s hard to read. You shift awkwardly and rearrange the covers, smoothing out the creases.

“Yeah,” he sighs. “You like me.” You roll your eyes unconvincingly in response to his cheeky grin. “It’s fine, better than fine. I like you too. Been seein’ you around for a while now. You work in the labs on the eleventh floor and sit in the same spot in the cafeteria at lunch every day - fourth table from the front on the right side…” He stops, swallowing thickly as your eyes widen in disbelief. “That’s weird, right? Sorry… I-“

“No, no… It’s sweet,” you interrupt with a smile. “I’m just… surprised. I don’t think we’ve ever spoken to each other before.”

“I work better under cover of darkness,” he drawls with a chuckle. “And that’s not true. I held the door open for you last week and said ‘after you’ and you thanked me. You were readin’ somethin’ on your phone, so you probably didn’t notice. I really didn’t plan on comin’ here like this tonight but I’m not sure that it was entirely accidental either. Feels like I can’t stop thinkin’ about you…” There’s a long silence that ought to be uncomfortable but for some reason it doesn’t feel that way at all.

“Are you busy tomorrow night?” you ask, raising a brow. “We could grab some dinner, maybe see a movie...”

“You’re askin’ me out? That’s pretty forward,” he teases.

“Says the guy who shows up uninvited in my bedroom in the middle of the night…” you quip, shaking your head.

“Alright, you got me there,” he says, shrugging weakly. “I’m all yours, doll. I, uh, don’t go out much anymore though… Do you think we could hang around here instead?” 

“What? In my bedroom?” you ask giddily. 

“If you like,” he replies as the corners of his mouth twitch. “You’re callin’ the shots and I’m still awaitin’ orders. If I might offer a suggestion, you really oughta order me to kiss you.” 

“Why?” you ask with a frown, “If you want to kiss me, kiss me. I shouldn’t have to order you to-” Before you can finish your thought, you’re pinned underneath his solid, muscular body and he’s gazing down at you hungrily, his dark hair curtaining his face. You reach up, looping your arms around the back of his neck and twist a silky lock around your index finger, tugging gently. He rolls his lower lip between his teeth with a contented rumble that resonates delightfully throughout your entire body and you hope to God that you aren’t dreaming. 

You try to pull him down towards you but there’s no give whatsoever and he remains firmly in place, looming over you enticingly. His face lights up with amusement and he licks his lips just to add to your torment. You groan internally at the realization that he is a total fucking menace and you are completely screwed. 

“Quit jerking me around,” you snap.

“I don’t want to follow that command,” he says, comically furrowing his brows in bewilderment at the words that just came out of his mouth. It’s disarmingly adorable and you can’t help laughing at him. 

“Ha ha. Very funny,” he pouts indignantly. You pull yourself up towards him, arching up off the bed and press your lips against his. He draws back slightly, eyes widening in excitement and lips curling up sinfully as he takes in a sharp breath and returns your kiss with blistering intensity, driving you back into your pillow with a growl. It is nothing short of spectacular. 

You tighten your arms around his neck as he kisses the breath right out of you. His soft lips glide over yours smoothly and you can taste the faint minty tingle of his toothpaste. You trade soft hums, exploring each other in a whirlwind of lips and teeth and tongues and you run your fingers through his hair, delighting in the weight of him pressing you into the mattress. He breaks away reluctantly, gazing at you with a wild glimmer in his eyes.

“I better get going,” he says, brushing your hair back from your face with a sigh.

“Why? You got some place you need to be?” you ask, narrowing your eyes at him.

“No. God, no,” he says dreamily. “It’s just… If I stay much longer, things could get a whole lot more x-rated.”

“Promise?” you tease with a filthy grin.

“Fuck me,” he gasps, wincing slightly. “Are you for real?”

“Bucky, I haven’t gotten laid since I moved into this shit hole. I spend each day surrounded by greasy nerds. I like you. You like me. What’s the problem?” you respond with increasing impatience. 

“Who said anything about a problem?” he asks with a grin, rolling off of you and stripping back the sheets. “I was just tryin’ to be a gentleman but clearly that’s not what you’re after right now.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” you quip, peeling off your pyjamas and tossing them to the floor while he watches in rapt attention. “I’m sure that you can find other opportunities for chivalry.” He continues to stare at you, the muscles in his jaw twitching as you crawl towards him on your hands and knees, covering his body with your own. You can feel his eyes drifting over every inch of your skin, drinking you in greedily, stripping away each of your insecurities and replacing any sense of hesitation with fiery primal desire.

“I’ve been thinkin’ about this for a while,” he says softly, as his metal hand settles at the side of your face, “and I’ve got a whole lotta bad ideas.” He slowly traces his thumb over your lips with a blissed out smile. You flick your tongue against it playfully and his bionic arm emits a faint whirring as his hand moves to the back of your neck and he pulls you down forcefully. His lips come crashing against yours as his metal fingers brush over your skin and he palms your breast roughly. You moan into his mouth in response to the feeling of his strong hands on your body and it only serves to spur him on. 

He rolls you over abruptly, landing on top of you with growl and his mouth meets the side of your neck hot and hungry. Your breathing stutters as his teeth rasp against your skin and his hands seem to be everywhere at once, insatiably skimming over your curves and devouring every inch. You wrap your arms around him, scraping your nails across his back and call out for more. He nuzzles the soft spot below your ear with a warm hum and his stubble grazes up against you making all sorts of unexpected places tingle. Your hand moves to the nape of his neck and your fingers sink into his hair and you wonder which shampoo he uses because this shit is ridiculous.

“Mmm… I can’t wait to find out if you taste as good as you look,” he purrs, nipping at your earlobe and tugging it between his teeth. “I’m gonna give you some of that chivalry you’re after. Ladies first, right?” You scarcely manage to respond with a strangled groan and he huffs out a laugh against your skin that makes you go cross-eyed. 

He begins to slowly kiss his way down your body, slipping his metal hand between your legs and his fingers trace lightly over your slick lips in a sinful tease. You grab a handful of his hair, pulling gently as you gasp out his name and a hot puff of his breath hits you as his tongue runs along your collarbone. His fingers just barely dip into your growing wetness as his mouth moves over you in a flurry of playful nips of his teeth and soft kisses. You run your fingers through his hair inviting more as the deepest parts of you throb insistently searching for release.

He drifts lower, drawing the peak of your breast between his wicked lips and presses two bionic fingers into you effortlessly. Your hips buck up towards him instinctively in response to the feeling of him inside of you and he responds with the edge of his teeth. You gasp out a curse and tug his hair sharply. His tongue flicks against the tight bud of your nipple and he lets out an unsteady breath as his fingers begin to move inside of you, each smooth curving sweep persistently beckoning you to burst apart at the seams.

“Oh, Bucky, please,” you moan, rocking your hips against his hand. “Don’t stop. It feels so good.”

“Ooh. I like the sounda that,” he says, glancing up towards you with a smirk. “I wonder what other kinda noises I can get outta you.” There’s no denying how eager you are to find out the answer yourself. He continues to gaze up at your face as he works you over with his fingers, breathing out against your skin evenly and kissing his way down your ribcage. His thumb settles over your clit and you start writhing beneath him with a low whine. 

Your response seems to make something inside him snap and he springs into action but instead of continuing downwards, he quickly moves up the mattress. You clench his fingers tighter, gasping his name against his lips and he kisses you so deeply that your sense of disappointment at the fact that his face isn’t buried between your thighs vanishes into thin air. Another brush of his thumb winds you even tighter as he gently sucks your tongue and swallows down your muffled moans like he can’t get enough. 

You break away, gasping for breath and let out a soft groan as he withdraws his hand and rolls off of you, sitting up at the edge of the bed, facing the wall. You watch as he lazily stretches his arms over his head, then tilts his head pointing each ear towards the ceiling and slowly turns his chin left and then right. He glances back towards you over his shoulder and sucks his bionic fingers clean, winking at you and humming in sheer delight. It is so goddamned hot that for a brief moment you have legitimate concerns about spontaneous combustion and mutter an inadvertent “Jesus” under your breath. 

You blink and he’s suddenly kneeling on the floor at the side of the bed, his hair perfectly askew as he observes you with a crazed look in his eyes. He reaches out, grabbing you by the ankles with a growl and things become a blur as he drags you across the mattress savagely. The feeling of his strong hands pulling you towards him so eagerly, so effortlessly is electrifying. Your heart races as he settles your knees over his broad shoulders one at a time, gazing into your eyes with a playful wolfishness that seems to suggest that you’re in a whole mess of trouble and you’re not sure whether you’ve ever felt more alive. 

He licks his lips as he lowers his eyes and takes you in indecently. You swallow hard, watching impatiently as you smoulder, each pulse of arousal stoking the embers in your deepest reaches. His large hands move over your legs as he turns his head and bites the inside of your thigh, looking at you mischievously from the corner of his eye. Your fingers wrap around his bionic wrist and you gasp out a breathy plea for more. 

He begins kissing a hot trail upwards, leaning in towards you as he goes, taking his time and advancing at a pace so painfully slow that there’s no doubt about whether he’s doing it just to fuck with you. You grab a fistful of his hair and dig your heels into his back with a whine as your fingers scrabble over the plates in his metal arm. He huffs out a laugh against your skin and follows it with a snap of his teeth and you tug on his hair hoping to hurry things along. He continues leisurely pressing kisses against you, moving up over the edge of your thigh to your hip and you start to feel as if you might lose your mind. The sensation of his breath and his mouth against your skin is intoxicating but it isn’t nearly enough. 

“Bucky, please,” you grind out in exasperation.

“Please, what?” he asks, looking up at you with a wicked grin.

“God, you’re such a fucking tease,” you reply with a groan.

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talkin’ about,” he says feigning innocence. “If things are movin’ too fast, I can slow down…”

“Wow. You really are the fucking worst,” you marvel. “Maybe I should just cut my losses and call it a night…”

“Aww. C’mon,” he drawls. “I think you like a little teasin’. I’ll bet it’s got you awful worked up. Just tell me what you want and I won’t stop until the mission’s accomplished.” 

“I want to come all over your face,” you retort tartly. “Is that clear enough for you?”

“Well, why didn’t you say somethin’ sooner, sweetheart?” he responds with a wink, lowering his head and pressing a soft kiss against your slick lips. You hold your breath, unable to tear your eyes away from the sight of him as his hot mouth envelops you and his tongue extends in a long, firm lick. Before you manage to respond, he hits you with another and one more for good measure, glancing up at you gleefully as your fingers tighten in his hair. 

You gasp out a colourful burst of profanity as the tip of his tongue seeks out your clit with expert precision, gliding over you at super human speed. Each movement fills you with sensations so exquisite that it nearly takes your breath away, each swirl winds you tighter and leaves you burning for more. Your fingertips trace over the edges of the plates in his metal arm and you squeeze his wrist, tugging gently suddenly yearning to feel part of him, any part of him, inside of you. He responds with a long appreciative hum as he tears you apart stitch by stitch, inscribing you with his name again and again. Your back arches up off the bed as you grind against his face shamelessly and the lamp on your nightstand flickers as a rumble of thunder echoes through the tower. A flash of lightning brightens the room and Bucky looks up at the window behind you as a crack of thunder resounds sharply. He lets out a breath against your skin that makes you shiver and he searches your eyes with a hint of concern. 

“That’s some storm out there,” he says as another bolt lights up the room starkly. “You aren’t scared, are you?” A peal of thunder rattles the window and your lamp flickers again unsteadily. It only seems to stoke your excitement to a fever pitch.

“No,” you reply, running your fingers through his hair with a grin. “I like it when it’s stormy out. Always have… You?”

“I like it too,” he responds, licking his lips as another burst of lightning floods the room. “I wonder what other things we’ve got in common.”

“Is there any way we could table this discussion for later?” you ask as another low rumble of thunder rolls, knocking out the power entirely and plunges the room into pitch darkness.

“Oh, no!” he teases with a chuckle. “Looks like I’m flyin’ blind, doll. Guess I’m gonna have to feel my way around.” You sense movement as his right hand drops from the outside of your thigh and he begins to lightly trace over your slick, sensitive folds with two fingers. His featherlight touches make you flush with arousal and you bite into your lower lip stifling a moan. A quick strobe of lightning gives you just enough light that you can see the smirk on his pretty face. You watch it melt away as he sees you too, lit up for a brief moment in the dark.

“You’re so beautiful when the lightning flashes,” he sighs dreamily. “I can’t remember the last time I was this close to anyone. I wanna make this so good for you, sweetheart.” The bottom drops out of your stomach at the sheer sincerity of his softly spoken words and you can’t recall a time that you’ve ever felt so ardently desired or that you’ve ever wanted someone as badly as you want him. It takes all you’ve got to refrain from ordering him to take you, to pleasure you in every possible way that he can imagine until you’re both in ruins, utterly sated with nothing left to give.

A sharp crack of thunder sounds and the entire building shudders as he descends on you ravenously, thrusting his fingers into your quivering heat and driving out a breathy cry of his name. You writhe against the sheets and dig your heels into his back, moaning incomprehensibly, completely overwhelmed by the feeling of his fingers moving inside of you as he sucks on your clit mercilessly. 

Your heartbeat rushes in your ears as another flash of lightning flickers in time with the hot pulsing between your legs and he brushes up against a spot deep inside of you that makes your eyes roll back into your head. You let out a needy whine as his bionic hand glides up along the side of your body, palming your breast roughly with a low rumble that’s accompanied by another menacing roll of thunder. His fingers graze against that same sensitive place over and over, patiently coaxing you to come undone and it’s got you fraying at the edges. His tongue presses firmly against you and your breathing becomes ragged as you gaze into his lidded eyes silently pleading for release, dangling by a thread. His cybernetic hand moves to your waist, anchoring you against him as a sizzling fork of lightning crashes outside the window. 

You take in a small breath as a phenomenal contraction seizes every muscle in your body in unison and a shower of stars bursts behind your eyes. Sheets of rain buffet the window harshly as you pulse with waves of pleasure and call out for Bucky, pulling on his hair, your tight heat clenching his fingers in sharp bursts. He holds you close, watching intently as you ride out your climax against his face and a rumble of thunder echoes against the walls. 

Your eyes flutter open as your breathing slows and he gently removes his fingers, turning his head and pressing a soft kiss against each of your trembling legs as he lifts them off of his shoulders and sets them back down on the bed. His mouth twists into a wicked grin as another flash of lightning lights him up and he wipes his glistening lips with the back of his hand. It’s so outrageously hot that your brain seems to short circuit and he’s suddenly on top of you again, propped up on his elbows and gazing down at you with an air of smug satisfaction.

“So?” he asks with a flick of his eyebrow as a low roll of thunder booms dramatically in the background. You stare at him blankly, relishing the opportunity to tease him just a little. He continues to watch you expectantly, looking less impressed by the second.

"What?” you ask, faking confusion. The room strobes brightly as he narrows his eyes at you menacingly and it makes the hair at the back of your neck stand on end.

“This is the part where you’re supposed to thank me,” he says, looming above you. “Don’t pretend that you didn’t enjoy yourself, doll.” He rolls his hips, grinding himself up against you and the feeling of the hard press of his arousal has you catching your second wind. A low rumble of thunder sounds, softer this time.

“I’ll give you an ‘A’ for effort,” you offer. “I’m sure with practice-“

“Oh, you filthy little liar!” he interrupts with a laugh. “And a terrible liar to boot. That’s not very nice, teasin’ me like that…” You smile right back, shrugging weakly and he shakes his head in mock disappointment.

“I think you like a little teasin’. I’ll bet it’s got you awful worked up,” you drawl. His mouth gapes open in response to the sound of his own words being parroted back at him and it makes you feel giddy. He’s totally going to get you back for this and you can hardly wait to find out how.

“So?” you ask, arching a brow. He frowns at you in confusion. “ _Do_ I taste as good as I look?” The room flickers with another flash of lightning as you gaze up at him, expecting to feel the crash of his mouth against your own at any moment.

“I’m still waiting on that ‘thank you’,” he replies, licking his lips enticingly. 

“Kiss me,” you order quietly. His lips press firmly against yours without the slightest hesitation as his programming takes over and he kisses you as if his very life depends upon it. Your arms reach up to loop around the back of his neck and he grasps your wrists in his bionic hand, roughly pinning them above your head as a rumble of thunder echoes in the distance. 

His tongue brushes against yours and you let out a muffled moan in response to the taste of yourself on his lips and the feeling of him effortlessly holding you in place beneath his metal arm. He replies with a soft hum that makes your insides fluttery and you relax into him with a sigh, letting him take over completely. He seems to relax as well, slowing his movements, twirling a lock of your hair between his fingers and gliding his lips over yours gently with no sign of stopping. 

Lightning flickers like a lightbulb going off above your head as it occurs to you that he could carry on like this all night unless instructed otherwise. Hopefully, he won’t notice your idiotic grin. You feel his lips curl up to match and it makes you swoon even harder. He nips at your lower lip playfully and you turn your head sideways, breaking away and trying to catch your breath. You can’t help laughing as he peppers you in kisses, doggedly chasing after your lips.

“Okay, that’s enough,” you gasp out in a fit of laughter. “Just give me a minute here!” 

“But I don’t wanna stop kissin’ you,” he replies, releasing your wrists and drawing back reluctantly. You look up at his pretty face, finding it awfully hard to resist letting him kiss you some more and he suddenly descends on you again.

“No, wait! Stop! Why?!” you exclaim, squirming away and laughing some more as a roll of thunder resonates against the window pane.

"I gave you a minute," he says, knitting his brows. “Exactly sixty seconds…”

“Oh, my God! You’re adorable,” you sigh breathily.

“Does that mean I get to kiss you some more?” he asks, biting into his lower lip softly.

“To be honest, I was hoping for something a little more x-rated,” you purr, slipping a hand between you and palming his erection through his pants with a sly smile. He winces deliciously as he grinds up against your hand and you reward him with another squeeze. “What do you say, Sarge?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” he whispers, nuzzling your neck sensuously.

“Good. On your back in the middle of the bed and don’t move,” you order. Bucky quickly follows your instructions and you sit up at the edge of the bed, allowing him to move into position. You stand up and stretch slowly, grabbing your mobile off your bedside table and glance down at him with a grin. He looks up at you expectantly and you switch on your phone’s flashlight and walk out of the room without saying a word. The power is still out and you tread carefully as you approach the kitchen and remove two bottles of water from the fridge. 

Rain lashes against the window harshly and the nearby buildings are eerily dark but it seems as if the thunder and lightning have ceased. You return to the bedroom, finding Bucky waiting just as you left him. The sight of him stretched out in the middle of your bed makes your heart skip a beat. You switch off your phone and set it on your bedside table along with one of the bottles of water. He watches you from the side of his eye while you uncap the other bottle and take a long sip. The feeling of keeping him waiting is utterly intoxicating.

“Are you thirsty?” you ask, setting your bottle on the table and picking up the other. “I brought you one.”

“Yeah,” he replies without moving. “Should I come to you or do you wanna bring it to me?”

“You decide,” you say with a grin. The next thing you know, he’s pulling you on top of him and his hands and lips are all over you. 

“Hey. Easy! I thought you were thirsty,” you gasp. He absently hums an agreement, kissing and groping you with unbridled enthusiasm. “Bucky, stop.” He freezes instantly and his head drops back down on his pillow with a contented sigh. It’s kind of surprising to see just how much he seems to get off on being ordered around. You unscrew the cap and he shifts, sitting up and leaning against the headboard with you in his lap. He takes the water out of your hand, bringing it to his lips and empties it completely. 

“So, where were we?” he asks tossing it aside with a hungry look in his eye.

“I think you’re overdressed,” you say, trailing your fingers over his abs and hooking them into his waistband.

He sets a hand on your back, pressing you firmly against his chest and moves to the side of the bed with you still in his lap. You wrap your arms behind his neck and your legs around his waist as he rises to his feet, holding you close and kissing you deeply. He deftly steps out of the pants, pooled around his ankles and presses you against the wall so hard that he squeezes the breath right out of you. It suddenly occurs to you that this is really happening and you start to panic a little as he glides against the outside of your silky lips. 

“Bucky?” you ask, withdrawing your lips from his. He hums an acknowledgement against your skin, burying his face into your neck and kissing you passionately. “Is my birth control-”

“Yeah,” he interrupts, whispering in your ear hotly. “It’s got you covered, doll. We could use a condom if you want but I’m clean as a whistle. Scout’s honour.”

“Oh, thank God!” you respond, digging your fingers into the hair at the back of his neck as he chuckles darkly, bathing your skin in the heat of his breath. “Please, Bucky. I want you.”

“Again,” he growls, rasping his teeth against you. “Say it again.”

“Oh, thank God?” you respond. “Please, Bucky? Or, I want you?” His lips press against yours and he kisses you so slowly and thoroughly that it makes you lightheaded. 

“That last part,” he says, drawing back and looking into your eyes. “Say it again.”

“I want you,” you reply urgently as he reaches a hand down, lining himself up against you. “Please, Bucky. I want you inside of me.” The teasing slide of the blunt end of his rigid length against your entrance, resting just outside of the place you want him most has you wild with desire.

“It’s been ages since anyone said that to me,” he admits with a lopsided grin. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing it from you. I’ve spent so many nights dreamin’ about this, sweetheart. So many nights…”

His lips brush over yours softly as he presses himself into you in a solid stroke, forcing out a breathy cry of his name. He swallows it down eagerly, kissing you harder and slowly thrusting himself in and out of your quivering heat, coating himself in your slickness. You hold on tighter overwhelmed by the hot stretch of him filling every inch of you and the cold caress of the wall against your back as his fingers dig into the outside of your thighs. 

“Oh, fuck, Bucky! Don’t stop. It feels so good,” you gasp against his lips as he continues to nail you up against the wall. “Harder. Give it to me harder.” His mouth twists into a sinful grin and the muscles in his jaw tighten as he thrusts himself into you so hard that it knocks the breath right out of you. Your eyes roll back into your head and every part of you is left throbbing in response to his display of raw power. 

He drives himself into you again so forcefully that your arms are jostled loose from the the back of his neck and you grasp at him wildly, gasping for breath as the rush of your heart fills your ears. You struggle with a desire for more and the knowledge that letting him continue could result in grievous bodily injury. Another rough thrust drives you into the wall so hard that you yelp, half-expecting the plaster to crack around you. 

“Did I hurt you?,” he asks, searching your eyes desperately. “For God’s sake, you gotta tell me to stop.”

“It’s alright,” you pant, trying to catch your breath. The muscles in his jaw twitch and you relent, ordering him to stop. 

The lamp on your bedside table comes to life, bathing the room in a soft glow as the power is restored to the building. He’s so striking, up close and illuminated that you can’t help staring. Your eyes drift lower, taking in his broad shoulders and his perfectly-chiseled chest. Sweet Jesus, he’s glistening… and still inside of you, holding you against the wall so effortlessly. You swallow thickly, glancing back up at his pretty face and find him watching you with a wry grin. He licks his lips and starts shuffling backwards towards your bed, setting his bionic hand against your back and holding you against his solid body.

“Bucky, what are you doing?” you chuckle, wrapping your arms around his neck and holding on for dear life.

“You’re so beautiful,” he replies softly as the edge of the mattress meets the back of his legs. “I wanna watch you for a while.” He flops down on the bed, pulling you down with him and you land with a delightful bounce that catches you in all the right places. His metal hand settles at the back of your neck drawing you into a passionate kiss as you rock your hips against him and he palms your left breast roughly. 

Your fingers trace over the ridges of his abs greedily and his hands glide down your sides, wrapping around your hips and holding you in place. You press a hand against his chest, rising to your knees as he bends his legs slightly and begins thrusting up into you. He rolls his lower lip between his teeth as his icy eyes roam over every curve, drinking in the sight of you moving above him and humming appreciatively. The way he’s looking at you is doing amazing things for your self-esteem and you can’t seem to get enough of it. If he wants a show, that’s just what he’ll get. 

“Oh, Bucky! It feels so good,” you moan, throwing your head back and arching your back shamelessly, resting your hands on the infamous Thighs of Betrayal. He continues to bounce you in his lap and you grind down against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. The room fills with the coarse, wet sound of your union and the sharp slap of your bodies colliding. It’s so delightfully filthy that you can hardly stand it. 

“God, I love watchin’ you,” he says, grazing his metal thumb against your clit. “You’re so goddamned pretty ridin’ me like this. I could do this all fucking night.”

“That’s a very tempting offer,” you reply, looking down at him with a grin. “Trouble is, I like sleep and lack patience. I’m not enhanced either so I’m pretty sure it’d destroy me. You don’t want to destroy me, do you?”

Bucky suddenly rolls you over with a growl, pinning you to the bed beneath him and kisses you senseless, moving inside of you in long, smooth strokes. Something about the adjusted angle has everything meeting up just right and you let out a muffled moan that makes him shudder.

“Keep doin’ that and I’m not gonna last much longer,” he gasps, rolling his hips against you so slowly and firmly that every inch of you is left burning for him and you realize that you don’t have much longer either. 

“What happened to ‘I could do this all fucking night’?” you reply with a flick of your eyebrow.

“Oh, I meant what I said,” he replies, narrowing his eyes at you dangerously. “I don’t exactly take long to get goin’ again… and again… and again… and again-“ He punctuates his statement with sharp snaps of his hips and you interrupt with an urgent cry of his name as your nails scrape over the plates in his metal arm. “I’m right here, sweetheart. God, you feel like paradise.” 

“Please. Oh, fuck, please,” you moan, wrapping your legs around his waist and bucking up against him as the deepest parts of you pulse intensely, insistently seeking release. His bionic hand clutches your chin and his icy eyes sear into yours as he struggles to maintain control and his thrusts become increasingly disjointed. 

“You gonna come for me?” he snarls. His breath is hot against your skin and the wild look in his eyes makes it seem more like an order than a question. 

“I thought I was calling the shots around here,” you reply, wrapping your hand around his metal wrist. “You don’t stop until I come and you don’t come until I say so.” You pull downwards on his arm, setting his bionic hand over your throat and his thumb brushes over your pulse point so intimately that your skin prickles with goosebumps. He takes in a fortifying breath and begins to piston into you purposefully, exerting just the right amount of pressure with his metal hand as the plates in his arm shift with a soft buzz.

“Fuck me. You’re perfect,” he grinds out, capturing your lips in a filthy kiss. You grab a handful of his hair, tugging sharply as your fingers tighten around his bionic wrist. He continues to fill you with every throbbing inch, driving you towards the verge of oblivion so fast that there’s no turning back now.

“You’ve got to do whatever I say, right?” you ask, teetering at the edge.

“Affirmative,” he replies as the muscles in his jaw twitch slightly. “I’m ready to comply.”

“Alright. When I give the word, you’re going to come harder than you ever have before,” you order as his eyes widen in amazement. “It’s going to exceed your wildest dreams in every possible way. I’m going to be the best you’ve ever had.” 

“Holy shit,” he breathes, gazing at you reverently. “You’re fucking amazing. I swear to God, I’m gonna make this up to you no matter how long it takes, doll.”

“I’m counting on it,” you quip as the rushing of your heart fills your ears. You gasp out an order for Bucky to come as your climax crashes over you exquisitely. He buries himself inside of you deeply, unloading in a series of erratic thrusts, strained moans of rhapsody and sizzling bursts of coarse Russian. You twist underneath him, cursing and shuddering in delight as he twitches inside of you with a satisfied rumble. Your body overflows with hot pulsing euphoria as your muscles contract powerfully in time with the beat of your heart. He groans softly in response to each firm squeeze, stroking your hair with his bionic hand, nuzzling the crook of your neck and murmuring your name against your skin. You press soft kisses over the scarred flesh at the edge of his bionic shoulder, lightly tracing the edges of his crimson star with your index finger and he collapses on top of you bonelessly. 

The full weight of his body presses you into the mattress squeezing out a laugh and he responds with a rich contented hum that makes your insides flutter. Part of you wishes that you could stay entwined with him like this forever while the more realistic part of you is starting to panic because you can scarcely breathe.

“Bucky, you’re crushing me,” you groan weakly. He hums an absent acknowledgement, nestling his face into the curve of your neck and you can’t help swelling with pride at your resounding defeat of The Winter Soldier. It’s a short-lived victory as your lungs burn, desperate for breath. “You’ve got to move. I can’t breathe.” 

"Oh, shit. Sorry, sweetheart!” he says, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at you with a lopsided grin. “That was… unbelievable.” You inhale deeply and try to catch your breath as his eyes drift over your face, taking in your every feature. It’s as if he’s trying to commit each part of you to memory, as if part of him is worried that he might forget all about you. Your breathing slowly returns to normal as you lose yourself in the warmth of his reverent gaze.

“Is that better?” he asks, brushing an errant strand of your hair out of your eyes and you hum blissfully, still feeling a little woozy. “God, you fucking demolished me. I’m fit for the pit, doll.” He withdraws himself carefully, wincing slightly at the slick sensation of you against his sensitive skin and you marvel at the fact that he’s somehow still rock hard. 

“Seems like some of you is still standing,” you tease as he rolls off of you, drowsily repositioning forty-five degrees and dragging you right along with his bionic arm around your waist. Your back is pulled flush against his solid body and he buries his face into your hair with a breathy sigh. You glance down at your covers, finding them just slightly out of reach and shiver in response to the chill of the comically-oversized, filthy wet spot beneath you. Each time you attempt to wriggle out of his grasp, he only pulls you closer, wrapping you in his arms so tightly that you can’t help but feel more than a little flattered.

“Let me go,” you say quietly. 

“I don’t wanna,” he groans, removing his arm slowly and pressing a kiss against the back of your shoulder. “Stay here with me, sweetheart.”

“I’ll be right back,” you reply, slipping out of bed and shuffling out into the hallway towards the bathroom, grimacing at the wetness running down the inside of your thighs. You wonder if it’s too late/early for a shower as you flip on the bathroom light and realize that you don’t have the energy for it anyhow. Thoughts of the sexy super soldier waiting in your bed fill your head as you relieve yourself and freshen up with a warm washcloth. Taking in your thoroughly debauched reflection in the mirror, you can’t help grinning. You grab a fresh towel from the linen closet and switch off the light, heading back to bed.

As you approach your bedroom, you notice that the door is nearly closed. You push it open slowly and the bottom drops out of your stomach as you survey the empty room. Bucky is gone without a trace. You swallow thickly, trying to clear the lump that suddenly seems to be forming in your throat as you stand in the doorway staring at your empty bed in wide-eyed disbelief. You couldn’t have simply dreamed the entire thing. He couldn’t have just vanished into thin air, could he?

You shriek, nearly leaping out of your skin as his cold, wet lips press against the soft spot behind your ear and his arms wrap around you, holding up his half-empty water bottle.

“Boy, you’re awful jumpy,” he teases, breathing hotly against the side of your neck. “I was thirsty, so I went and got a drink. You… You didn’t think I cut and run, did you?” You squirm out of his grasp in an irritated huff, stalking towards the bed and place the towel over the damp spot on the mattress. He’s behind you in a flash, setting his drink on your bedside table and switching off your lamp. You spin around to face him so quickly that you lose your footing and he’s right there to catch you, gazing down at you in the darkness with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

“I came back and you were gone,” you say quietly. “What was I supposed to think?” He responds with a smirk and a weak shrug that is every bit as sexy as it is infuriating and then he tosses you onto the mattress just to add insult to injury. You watch indignantly as he murder struts towards the other side of the bed and climbs in beside you, twining his arm around your waist and hauling you up against him roughly. You quickly melt into the warm press of his body with a sigh.

“Oh, you do like a little teasin’, don’t you?” he purrs in your ear. You reply with an unimpressed grumble and he showers you in a flurry of kisses as you protest weakly.

“So, you’re staying?” you ask with a hint of feigned disappointment.

“As long as you’ll have me,” he replies, grasping your chin in his bionic hand and turning your face towards his own. “You just keep givin’ the orders and I’ll be ready to comply.”


End file.
